


All I Ever Wanted

by Kitsune_157



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic. Based on the song All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter. Luka ad Yuki's thoughts about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**All I Ever Wanted**  
  
Luka  
  
 **'Oh, all I ever wanted was to see you smiling,  
I know that I love you, oh baby, why don't you see?  
Oh, all I ever wanted was to see you smiling,  
Oh, all I ever wanted was to make you mine.  
I know that I love you, oh baby, why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted was you and me?'**  
  
Can't you see? I just want to see you smile. Everything I do is to see you smile. At the expense of my own happiness I keep our previous lives to myself while the memories of it torment me so that you can be happy. Yet still you are hurt, you cry, for yourself and for others, and I can do nothing to stop it. Reiga being so close to you is not something I prevented and I hate myself for it. Why didn't I see?! I could have saved you this pain, kept you smiling. If only Takashiro could leave you to live your life in peace. I would continue to watch over you and prevent any harm coming to you and you could do what you liked and be happy. I could see your beautiful smile a whole lot more often. That's really all I ever wanted, to see you smiling.  
As much as I'd love for you to once again be my lover, I know that can't happen. If you were to find out, you would not feel the same. Boy or girl, I don't care. I love you Yuki. It takes all the self control I possess not to just grab you and never let you go, to not kiss you when you are being so unbelievably cute without even knowing it and to not attack anyone who dares touch you or try to take you away from me. I know that you fear loneliness above everything else so I refuse to leave you, however much it hurts me. I will stay with him to keep him happy and protect him forever. Aishiteru Yuki.  
  
Yuki  
  
 **'Oh, all I ever wanted was to see you smiling,  
Oh, all I ever wanted was to make you mine.  
I know that I love you, oh baby, why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted was you and me?'**  
  
Can't you see? I just want to see you smile. It's so rare to see one of those amazing smiles and I love that they are directed at me. I hate that I can't remember anything about how we met or really about you at all. You say you've told me your full name and how important it is yet I can't remember it. Everyone else remembers their previous lives and the people special to them so why can't I? I hate that he only stays with me because I am his 'master'. He is loyal to the old me but his loyalty to me is just because he feels obliged to. Yet, I don't want to cancel the contract because even if it's not me he's loyal to, I don't want him to leave. I don't think I could stand it if he did. I love him. I can't help it. I just can't imagine what life would be like without him now that I have met him and, to be honest, I don't want to because I don't think I would survive a life without him. He puts himself in harm's way with no hesitation to prevent me from being hurt. I would be dead by now if it weren't for him and without him there for me throughout all this I may have gone insane or lost the will to live by now anyway.


End file.
